Switching Places
by TomberlyFan4Ever
Summary: Katherine and Kimberly's places are reversed. Kimberly just moved to Angel Grove from Texas and Katherine was the original pink power ranger. With Kimberly evil will she break free from the spell and help the rangers?
1. AN

Switching places

Hey everybody this is my newest power ranger story and this is important to read. Basically Katherine was the original pink ranger and is a diver but dances on the side. She was originally from Australia but moved to California when she was 10 and she stills has an Australian accent. Kimberly is from Texas and moved to Angel Grove and was put under a spell by Rita but when she breaks free from it she helps the rangers and eventually Kat gets a change to bring her diving to the next level and chose Kimberly to be her replacement. Kimberly was a barrel racer before giving it up after a race where her horse threw her off and she decided to quite and focus on her gymnastics. Katherine and Tommy aren't dating. Hope you enjoy it 


	2. The new girl & A spell

Switching Places

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove. A group of friends were hanging out at the youth center besides their friend Tommy.

This group of friends were the mighty morphin power rangers. But they were also really good friends.

The pink ranger Katherine or as her friends called her Kat had a major crush on Tommy the leader of the rangers but he only thought of her as a good friend.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair walked into the youth center and walked up to the bar and Ernie asked, "Can I help you."

She said with a Texas accent, "Yeah have you seen Ryan Hart?"

Ernie said, "No sorry but can I get you a drink? You just moved to Angel Grove right?"

Kimberly said, "Yeah I just moved here from Dallas, Texas. Can I have a strawberry banana smoothie?"

Ernie said, "Coming right up." He made the smoothie and then she went to watch some boys doing martial arts.

A girl with blonde hair walked up to her and said, "Amazing aren't they?"

Kimberly said, "Yeah. Hi I'm Kimberly."

The girl with blonde hair said, "Hi I'm Katherine or as all my friends call me Kat. And this is Aisha."

Kimberly said, "Hi it's nice to meet the both of you."

Aisha said, "I love your accent. Where are you from?"

Kimberly replied, "I just moved from Texas. My brother was supposed to pick me up but he isn't here yet so I have to wait."

Kat replied, "You can stay with us until he comes. Rocky. Adam. Come over here."

They boys who were practicing walked over and Rocky said, "What's up girls? Whose your friend."

Aisha said, "This is Kimberly she just moved to Angel Grove from Texas so we are going to hang out with her until her brother comes to pick her up. So why don't you guys join us until he gets here?"

Adam said, "Sounds like a plan to me." He turned to Kimberly and said, "Hi I'm Adam and this is Rocky."

Kimberly said, "It's nice to meet you guys."

Rocky said, "When did you arrive in Angel Grove?"

Kimberly stated, "Today. I just got in to my brother is suppose to meet me here but he probably forgot."

Aisha said, "Hey it's a better that way. We can get to know you better. So do you do any sports?"

Kimberly said, "Yeah I do gymnastics and I was a barrel racer until…"

Adam asked, "Until what?"

Kimberly replied, "I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sorry it just brings back bad memories."

Kat said, "It's alright. All of us have things we don't want to talk about."

Kim said, "Thanks for understanding. Even though it happened years ago it's hard for me to talk about."

Kimberly's phone then rang and she picked it up and said, "Ryan where are you?"

Ryan said, "Kim I can't make it I'm sorry. The plumbing is backed up in my apartment and I have to wait for a plumber."

Kimberly replied, "It's okay. I'll just walk."

Ryan asked, "Are you sure? I can call Mom or Dad to get you."

Kim stated, "I'm sure. I'll be fine."

Kimberly then hung up and Adam said, "Is everything okay?"

Kim said, "Yeah I have to go though my parents are expecting me and I have to start unpacking."

Aisha said, "Alright. See you later?"

Kimberly said, "Sure thing. Bye thanks for hanging out with me."

She then left and Rocky said, "She's nice. I hope Rita doesn't try anything."

Kat said, "Me to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kimberly was walking through the park when a boy came up to her and said, "Hey are you new?"

Kimberly said, "Yeah my family just moved from Texas."

The boy then turned into a Tenga warrior and Rita came up behind her and said, "Kimberly you will be my pawn to destroying the rangers."

Kim said, "NO. I'll never be evil."

Rita responded, "You can and you will."

She then used her wand and made Kimberly into her minion.

Rita then said, "Return home and act like nothing is my little pet." Because besides being her slave she was able to transform into a brown cat.

She nodded and walked home. Once inside she went into her room and started to unpack for her new life in Angel Grove. The good person in Kimberly was saying, 'Why did she choose me I just moved here and I'm not a bad person.'

Kimberly's mother then came in and said, "I enrolled you in Angel Grove High School and your bed won't be set up till tomorrow so I have the air mattress for you to sleep on."

Kimberly said, "Thanks Mom."

After her mother left she thought, 'To the destruction of the power rangers."

Yay! First chapter is done. Two updates in one night not bad. I hope you like it and please review.


End file.
